A Fragile Hope/Transcript
(In the Castle of Ice, Lloyd is surprised that Zane is the Ice Emperor.) Lloyd: Zane? I-I don't understand. How is this possible? Ice Emperor: What did you call me? Lloyd: Zane! Your name is Zane! Don't you remember? (He takes a step forward and two Blizzard Warriors block him with their spears.) Vex: Step back. You are addressing the Ice Emperor. Lloyd: I came here for you, Zane. I came here to bring you home. Ice Emperor: This... is my home. Lloyd: No. Ninjago is your home. Ice Emperor: Nin... ja-go? Lloyd: (He pushes against the spears.) Think, Zane. Try to remember. We were all together. We were fighting Aspheera and... and she banished you with her staff. Vex: Don't listen to him. He lies! Lloyd: It's the truth. (He pushes against the spears again.) Zane. You have to remember something! Or... someone. Master Wu, or P.I.X.A.L., or-or... Kai? Ice Emperor: (Raises an eyebrow.) Who? Lloyd: Kai! Remember when I threw his reds in with your whites and all your clothes turned pink? And you had to dress up as a Pink Ninja? Remember? Ice Emperor: No. Vex: He seeks to deceive you. To confuse you. Let me deal with him, my Lord. (Bows.) Lloyd: (He sees the Forbidden Scroll in the Ice Emperor's hand and recalls the moment when Zane was banished to the Never-Realm.) You were holding the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu when it happened. It-It must have corrupted you somehow. How long have you been here, Zane? How long have you been holding that? Ice Emperor: Many... decades. Lloyd: (Surprised.) Decades? Time must be different here. I don't understand how but-but... Zane, the Scroll has corrupted you, corrupted your power. You have to put it down! (He tries to get closer to the Ice Emperor, but is stopped by the Blizzard Warriors.) Vex: He seeks the scepter! Lloyd: Don't listen to him, Zane! This isn't you! You're a good person! You're my friend. You have to trust me. Put it down! Vex: (Turns to the Ice Emperor triumphantly.) See?! He desires it for himself. (He points at Lloyd.) Seize him! (The Blizzard Warriors point their spears at Lloyd and advance menacingly, forcing him to back away nervously. Then they try to attack him.) Lloyd: No! (He leaps through the spears and lands on the ground, standing guard. He kicks one of the Warriors and back-flips. Grimfax approaches behind him, but is quickly thrown to the ground. Lloyd grabs the other Warrior's spear and whips him around before leaping past a surprised Vex and lunges at the Ice Emperor, only to be blasted by his corrupted Ice. Lloyd is thrown to the ground and loses consciousness.) Ah! Ugh! Vex: (Turns to the Ice Emperor.) Behold his treachery. One moment he speaks of friendship, and the next, he tries to steal your scepter. (One of the Warriors pokes Lloyd cautiously.) Allow me to destroy him, my Lord! Ice Emperor: (Narrows his eyes slightly.) Lock him in the dungeon. Vex: But, my Lord! Ice Emperor: You heard me! (He slams his scepter down.) Vex: You heard the Emperor. (He points at Lloyd.) To the dungeon with him! (The Blizzard Warriors drag Lloyd off. Vex is still upset with the Ice Emperor's decision and Grimfax is reflecting on everything that happened.) ---- (Cole, Jay, Kai, Nya, and Krag are walking through the snow. Krag sniffs and growls softly.) Cole: (Turns to Krag.) Krag? What's wrong? Nya: I think he smell something. Jay: (Checks his armpits.) Like what? (They hear a growl and turn around to a group of wolves.) Not these guys again! (Krag growls, preparing to attack the wolves.) Cole: Krag, don't! There's too many. Nya: What do we do? Jay: Stay calm. Do exactly what I do. (Grins.) On three. One. (The others prepare themselves to fight.) Two. Three! (He turns around and runs away from the wolves, as the others look at each other, confused, before following his lead. The wolves start chasing the four Ninja and Krag.) Kai: (Runs up to Jay.) That was your whole plan?! Nya: Where are we even running? Cole: (Points to the Land Bounty.) I... There! Look! Nya: The Land Bounty! (Krag jumps past the Ninja and opens the door and the Ninja dash in. The wolves run toward the Land Bounty, while Krag enters it.) Kai: Ha! Not this time, guys! (He presses the button to close the door, but it doesn't work. He presses it multiple times, but the doors don't close. Krag starts to close the Bounty's door, but it doesn't close fast enough. Nya grabs a fire extinguisher and throws it outside.) Nya: (To Jay.) Zap it! (Jay electrifies the extinguisher and it explodes, startling the wolves. The wolves scatter and they all sigh, relieved.) Kai: That won't scare them off for long. Nya: Better get this tub of bolts working again. Fast! ---- (Lloyd wakes up in a cell, groaning. He stands up, looks at shackles of ice around his hands, and tugs on them.) Prisoner: Are you awake, my friend? Lloyd: Yes. Who are you? (He walks to the doors.) Prisoner: A prisoner, like you. What is your name? Lloyd: Lloyd. Prisoner: Welcome to the Ice Emperor's dungeon, Lloyd. I am Kataru. Lloyd: Kataru? Akita's brother? The bear? Kataru: (He stands up.) How do you know that? Lloyd: She told me. She told me all about you. Kataru: (Irritated.) My sister is gone. She was frozen, along with the rest of my people by the Emperor's Ice dragon. (He walks back to his cell in disbelief.) Lloyd: No. No, she's alive! We came across the ice together. Kataru: (He turns around and grabs the bars.) Do you swear it? Do you swear she is alive? Lloyd: Yes! She's alive! Actually, she thought you were dead. She thought the dragon took you. Kataru: Boreal. It did, but it didn't destroy me. It brought me here, a prize for its master. (He turns back and looks at the wall encasing him.) Lloyd: How long have you been here? Kataru: I... I do not know. I made marks at first to keep track of the days and months. (Walks toward tally marks he made on the walls.) But after a while, I gave up. There is no escape from this place. Lloyd: There is always a way. Vex: (He slow claps, walking to Lloyd's cell door.) Ah, that's the spirit. So hopeful. So confident. But, alas, there are a few troubling details you don't know. Such as the shackles around your hands. (Lloyd looks down and shakes his shackles.) They are made of corrupted Ice. If they can prevent a Formling from changing shape, then I think they can also contain your powers. Lloyd: (He lunges at Vex, grabbing the bars.) You coward! You liar! I don't know how you tricked Zane into believing you, but he'll see through you eventually. He'll see what you are! Vex: What I am? I'm his trusted adviser, while you are nothing but a traitor and a rebel spy. And sooner or later, I will deal with you, as I deal with all who stand in my way. (He laughs evilly and walks away, running his hand along Kataru's cell door.) Kataru: I am sorry, my friend. I wish I could give you some hope, but there is none in this place. Lloyd: (Smiles.) There's always hope. Akita's still out there and my friends are out there. And if I know one thing, it's that Ninja never quit. They never give up. Ever. ---- (Cole and Krag are shoveling the snow around the Land Bounty.) Cole: Maybe we should just give up? Krag: Hmm? Cole: I mean Nya's good at fixing things, but this is ridiculous! This vehicle's a goner. Nya: Okay, try it again. (Jay turns it on, but it shuts down.) Jay: Eh-augh! Whatever you're doing, I think you're getting warmer. Kai: Definitely warmer. It lit up that time. Nya: Okay. Good. I think I got it now. Try it again. Jay: (He turns it on and sparks fly out.) Whoa! Ah! Colder. Much colder. Nya: Really? Okay, okay. I'm gonna reverse it. Negative to positive, positive to negative. And let's get this out of here. (Tosses out a compartment.) Kai: Uh, don't we need that? Jay: Yeah, are you sure you should be just ripping things out like that? Nya: If you think you can do better, you're welcome to give it a try. (She tosses a wrench at Jay and goes back to working.) Jay: (Stutters.) Nope, uh, you're doing great. Cole: (Krag starts to growl.) What? What's wrong? You smell something? (They hear a growl and see the wolves approaching them again.) Oh, no! (He leaps up and yells through the doors.) Guys? Guys, we got a problem. They're back! Jay: (He slides to the doorway and sees the wolves. He tries pressing the button, but it doesn't work.) Aw, great. (Continues pressing the button.) Nya, whatever you're doing, do it faster! Nya: And let's get rid of this! (Tosses out and pulls out another part.) I don't even know what that does. (Tosses it out.) Kai: Oh, that was probably just the brakes. Who needs those? Nya: Try it now! (Kai pulls up the handle, but it shuts down. Nya bonks her head on the driver's console.) Rrgh. (Meanwhile, the surround the Bounty. Krag grabs one of them, growls at it, and tosses it away. The wolves gather around and charge at Krag. Krag punches one of them and two more leaps at him.) Cole: Krag! (Krag grabs them and throws them.) This is not good. Not good! Jay: (He looks up to see one of the wolves approaching him from above. Gasps.) Nya, Cole is right! For once! Cole: Hey... Nya: Come on, you piece of junk! (She hits the wrench on the screen.) Why won't you just start?! (The Bounty starts up and as one of the wolves leaps at Jay, he electrifies it.) Cole: (Grabs one of the wolves and tosses it.) Krag, get in! (Krag tosses a wolf off him and climbs in.) Go, go! (As one of the wolves leaps at him, Cole presses the button and the wolf slams into the door. He sighs, relieved.) Nya: Hold on, everyone! We're getting out of here! (The Land Bounty leaps out of the snow and drives off.) Cole, Jay, Krag: (Cheering.) Woohoo-hoohoohoo! Yeah-haha! ---- (Back at the Castle of Ice, Vex is walking by when he hears a sound. He turns, but sees no one and leaves the room. Grimfax pops out from behind the ice and runs the other direction. In the dungeon, Lloyd is trying to rip off his shackles.) Kataru: Save your strength, my friend. Ten of you couldn't break those chains. Lloyd: There has to be something we can do. Kataru: The only way out of this dungeon is if someone lets us out and I do not see that happening anytime soon. (He closes his eyes sadly, but opens them when he hears Grimfax walking past his cell.) Lloyd: (He does not hear him and looks at his shackles, but turns when Grimfax opens the door, surprised.) You? What are you doing here? Grimfax: I'm considering doing something foolish. I'm considering helping you, but I want to know something first. Is it true what you said? That the Emperor was once a good man? Lloyd: Yes. Grimfax: And you think you can awaken him? Lloyd: If I can get that scepter away from him, yes, he'll remember. I know he will. (He catches the key Grimfax tosses at him, confused, but unlocks his shackles anyways. Grimfax unlocks Kataru's and he joins them out of the cells as well.) Grimfax: I hope you are right. (Smiles.) Because I'm coming over to your side. Lloyd: Welcome to the Resistance. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu